


Hair and Now

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kuntala... Not What You Think! [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The much-needed Sivagami-Bhallaladeva conversation after Baahu goes off to the trip.





	Hair and Now

"I am saying this for the ten thousand three hundred and eighty-sixth time, Amma," growls Bhalla as he storms into Sivagami's private chamber. "Stop looking for brides for me. Pretty PLEASE."

"Sit down and finish this pitcher of milk before anything," commands Sivagami firmly, and Bhalla has no option but to obey like a grumbling child. "Contrary to your apprehensions, the reason I called you has nothing to do about a potential bride-- or even a groom if you prefer," she adds in a matter-of-fact tone, earning an incredulous gaze from her elder son. "It's merely about how worried I am about you."

"I knew it," Bhalla half-smiles triumphantly. "Everything about me lets you down, isn't it? My single status? My hot temper? My inability to be like Baahu?"

"Wrong, once again, Bhalla. This isn't about Baahu either. It has never been Baahu versus you."

_Or has it? Nevermind, I'll take care of that soon._

"What IS it, then?" Bhalla bangs the table with his fist in sheer exasperation. "And you can spare me that glare, because I won't break the table."

"The dismal state of your crowning glory, Bhalla, which calls for a special hair spa treatment this very hour," Sivagami smiles almost kindly now, affectionately stroking his dishevelled hair. "Tragic indeed for the one who stole jar after jar of coconut oil to add, what's that called, _radiance_ to his hair," she adds with a meaningful smirk.

Bhalla isn't one to express his feelings that easily, but his crimson countenance and lowered gaze say it all.

 _And boy, he looks exponentially more handsome when he blushes,_ notes Sivagami with a smile. _Take note, kids._


End file.
